This invention relates to a T square useful for drawing parallel lines or lines at various angles and for cutting sheets for drawing and paper ware applications.
T-squares heretofore used for drawing and paper ware application generally comprise a ruler main body and an auxiliary ruler section which are fixedly joined to each other at right angles, so that when the T square is used solely for drawing parallel lines with the auxiliary ruler section in abutting contact with a side edge of a drawing board, the square is adapted to rule horizontal or vertical lines only. The T square therefore requires the use of a set of right angles in combination therewith for drawing oblique lines which is cumbersome to use. Such a combination further involves difficulties in drawing lines at the desired angle since the angle at which lines can be ruled is limited by the particular right angles available. While T-squares of the type described are usually made of plastic materials, plastics T-squares involve another difficulty. When a knife is slid along the edge of the ruler main body in the cutting of paper, plastics or like sheets, the knife is likely to bite into the edge causing damage to the ruler main body so that it is no longer usable smoothly. When repeatedly used in this way, the T-square will be seriously damaged at the edge portion and become unserviceable.